A Homestuck Night's Dream
by I Can't Decide On A Username
Summary: At a sleepover gone wrong, half the kids have fallen madly in love with whoever they first see! Loosely based on A Midsummer's Night Dream. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based off of a magic thing in Midsummer's Night Dream, where basically if you get this magic stuff put on your eyelids when you're asleep then the first person you see when you wake up you fall madly in love with. Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

Roxy woke up with a yawn and a stretch, looking around at the sleeping kids beside her. They'd had a sleepover which had ended up with everyone staying up until way after midnight, and Roxy wouldn't be surprised if she'd woken up way after midday. Dirk, Dave and Rose were all missing from the room, their sleeping bags empty, so Roxy had to assume that they'd gone downstairs to have some breakfast or at least not wake up the others, which was a good idea seeing how grumpy _some_ people could get in the morning. She glared at Jane's sleeping form as she got up, too late to stop herself from slipping on Rose's sleeping bag.

"Ow! Fuck that hurt." Roxy swore as she rubbed her head where she'd hit it. Luckily, she wasn't bleeding. Unluckily, Jane and John were both stirring.

"Shit, sorry. Go back to sleep." Roxy whispered in hopes she'd be saved from the wrath of a sleep-deprived Jane. Instead, she got something totally different as both Jane and John locked eyes with her.

"Oh. My. God. Roxy don't apologise! I couldn't dream of anything better than waking up to your beautiful face! I wish we lived together so I could wake up to it every day. We should. That would be the best. Please, can I?" Jane practically got on one knee right there in front of her.

"What the-" Roxy was interrupted by John, who seemed like he'd caught whatever Jane had.

"Roxy, you are so beautiful. I could spend my whole lifetime just admiring your beautiful eyes and I would die so very happy. Oh! Have you hurt your head! I am so very, very sorry for not noticing! How could anyone do such a thing to you! Oh, how has this happened to someone as beautiful as you!"

"John, I just tripped on Rose's-"

"Rose! Come on Jane, let's go! We must talk some sense into Rose before anything else happens to dear, sweet Roxy!" John grabbed Jane's arm as they both ran out of the room, Roxy quickly following behind, hearing the two start to have a go at Rose.

"How dare you. How _dare_ you. I can't believe you injured dear, sweet Roxy, Roxy, the most lovely girl there is. You don't even _compare_ to her brilliance, you, you-!" Roxy cut Jane off before she could continue.

"Guys, I have no idea what's gotten into you but _stop_! Stop whatever this is that you're doing right now and say sorry to Rose, right away!" Roxy felt herself on the verge of tears as she yelled at the two idiots insulting poor, old, innocent Rose.

"Roxy! Don't cry! We're only doing this for you! We don't enjoy yelling at people! We only want your happiness!" At this, Roxy couldn't take it anymore and, sobbing, ran right at Rose, giving her a huge hug and crying all over her shoulder. Rose rubbed circles on her back as the two walked away, looking hugely guilty over what they'd done.

"It's alright, Roxy. It's alright. I didn't care about what they said to me. It's alright." Roxy buried her face further into Rose's shoulder.

"But _I_ cared. _I_ care about what they say to you, about you. You're amazing, they have no right to say that stuff about you." Roxy's words were slightly muffled by Rose's pyjamas. She sniffed and took her head off of Rose's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I've made your jammies all wet and snotty and stuff."

"I don't care." The two hugged again before finally separating. "Let's just go get changed out of our jammies." The two went off upstairs, leaving the Strider brothers alone in the kitchen together. There was a silence.

"That was weird." Dirk glanced over at Dave across the table, a gesture lost through the shades.

"Yeah. I hope whatever they've got isn't contagious." Dave looked straight at his bro, a gesture that he thought was lost in his shades but wasn't, as Dirk secretly, without moving his head, stared straight back.

"That really would suck." Both boys looked back at their food simultaneously as silence settled over them again. After a while of the two silently sitting there and eating, John cautiously poked his head around the door.

"If you're looking for Roxy, she's upstairs getting changed with Rose. I'd suggest apologising to the both of them when they come back down." Dirk didn't look away from his rainbow-coloured cereal as he spoke to the lovesick boy. John stepped through the door and stepped forwards so Jane could come in too. They stood in silence for a moment before Jane spoke up in a loud whisper.

"It wasn't really Rose's fault for leaving the sleeping bag there, I guess." John mumbled an agreement.

"I think we were a little harsh on her." John whispered.

"So does this mean you two have stopped fawning over Roxy yet or are you both still 'deeply in love with her' or whatever it was that you said earlier." Dave glanced over at the two but only Dirk was paying attention to the gesture.

"What? We still love her, isn't that right John." John nodded along. "I hope to win her heart some day." John gave her the deadliest of glances.

"Actually Jane, I think that I will be the only one Roxy will love. You just aren't a consideration at all. Although I do understand why you dream about loving her. She is the most beautiful, most divine woman I ever did see."

"Excuse me! I-" Jane's comeback, and the beginning to what could have been a huge argument was cut off by Jake and Jade coming down the stairs.

"Dirk! Dave! John! Jane! We have amazing news!" Jake was very excited, although Dirk had to narrow his eyes behind his shades seeing the way he was holding hands with Jade. He really hoped that the news wasn't what he deeply feared it would be.

"When we woke up this morning and our eyes met, we knew that there was only one person who we could ever love, isn't that right Jake?" Jake nodded along, grinning from ear to ear. "Me and Jake are now together! Isn't that amazing!"

Dirk didn't even care as his shades slipped off his face and fell with a _plop_ into his cereal.


	2. Chapter 2: I thought you loved me?

**I don't really know where I'm going to go with this story, so bear with me. Other than that, enjoy!**

Roxy looked worriedly over at the girl walking beside her, not liking the hurt expression she saw there. After getting dressed out of pyjamas, Rose decided to check up on Kanaya, as the Alternians had a sleepover too, and whatever John and Jane had might've gotten there too. Kanaya hadn't answered the phone, and Rose insisted on going over, although Roxy could tell that she wasn't in the type of mood where she should be left alone to do this sort of thing, so she came along too.

"I just love the way the wind tousles your hair in just the right way, Roxy." John and Jane insisted on coming with them, and Roxy was trying to ignore the compliments being blindly thrown at her.

"I agree, John. Also, the way the sunlight falls on it at just the right angle to make her look simply angelic. It's perfect. She's perfect. Roxy, you're just so perfect that I simply can't understand why anyone would ever want to hurt you."

"Maybe they're jealous of her beauty, like the queen in Snow White. Except Roxy is far more beautiful than any fictional character, because, unlike us, the people who created Snow White never got to meet Roxy."

"I bet that if they can see us now they'd wish that they could've seen Roxy when they were alive, so they could at least try and represent her pure radiance." Roxy drowned out the compliments as they neared where the Alternian sleepover took place.

"Here it is." Rose walked up to the door and rung the doorbell, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited, all bad signs as far as Roxy was concerned. It was a good thing she'd come with her, because Rose really looked like she was ready to hit something or someone.

The door opened revealing Feferi, still in her pyjamas. Sollux was a little behind her, looking out at the four.

") (i guys! Water you ) (ere for?" Feferi grinned at her own fish pun.

"Well, John and Jane have been acting weird, and I was worried about Kanaya, so I rug her up but she didn't answer, and I just really had to come over and check if everything was okay. Where is she anyway?" Rose now looked more like she was about to cry than she was about to throw a punch, and all Roxy wanted to do was hug her close.

"I bet she's just asleep. Come on in, ) (ave a seat while I go check." Feferi moved out of the doorway and went upstairs, letting the four come in, where Sollux and Eridan were having pancakes.

"I hope we're not disturbing you at all. I'm just a little worried, that's all." Rose looked down at her feet and Roxy rubbed comforting circles into her back. Sollux gazed over to the stairs, not seeming to have heard them, Eridan glaring at his back like he was trying to figure something out. Neither one of them replied, and the kitchen fell into silence, the only sound being from Feferi opening the door upstairs and saying something that they couldn't quite hear. Aradia walked into the room just as Feferi came back down the stairs.

"Um, I think I know why Kanaya didn't return your call." She glanced back up the stairs.

"Why?" Rose took a step forwards and Roxy went with her.

"U) (, I think it would just be easier if you went and looked for yourself." Feferi quickly moved from the stairwell to the breakfast table as Rose rushed up the stairs, Roxy running after her with her little entourage of two following them as well. Rose flung open the door and all four of them looked in, just to find the weirdest situation ever.

"Kanaya?" The troll in question was sat in a corner, tearstains on her face as she glared at where Karkat and Terezi were making out. Vriska was sitting in another corner with the same look as Kanaya on her face as she ignored Tavros, who was showering her with compliments similar to the ones John and Jane were spouting the whole way there. Gamzee sat looking upset next to them, gazing at Tavros like he was the most precious thing in the universe. Nepeta and Equius were sat in the middle of the floor on top of some sleeping bags, looking extremely confused.

"Kanaya? Are you okay?" Rose went over to the jade blood, who only just seemed to have noticed her.

"Not Now Rose, I'm Busy." Kanaya glared back at the couple.

"No you're not. What's wrong?" Kanaya looked at Rose, seemingly deciding to open up to her.

"This Morning I Realised That I Love Karkat Dearly. I Couldn't Envision My Life Without Him In It Somewhere, But When He Woke Up, He Decided That He Loves Terezi! And What's Worse, Terezi Loves Him Back, Obviously! I Can't Believe It! I Just Can't Live Without Him! I Hate Terezi For Stealing My Love Away, I Really Do! Rose, What Should I Do? You're The Therapist, You Should Know!" Rose looked shocked at this, with good reason.

"But Kanaya, I thought you loved me!" Rose's voice wavered with her words, but Kanaya just seemed insulted.

"Love You? Rose I Could Never Love Anyone But Karkat! Look At Him! He's The Most Perfect Person To Ever Live! How Can You Not See This? I Could Never Love You Rose, Not Since I Have Seen This Utter Perfection." Kanaya spat the words out at Rose and Roxy could tell it was like a slap in the face.

"Kanaya, what are you saying? I thought-I thought-" Rose cut herself off as she burst into tears, Roxy turning her away from Kanaya and patting her back.

"Please Go Cry Somewhere Else If You're Not Going To Be Useful And Help Me With My Current Situation. Your Blubbering Is Annoying At Best." Rose cried louder, and Roxy lead her out of the room and took her into the bathroom to clean her up, telling John and Jane to wait outside for them.

Dave looked up at the ceiling, ignoring the TV he and Dirk had been watching ever since the Lalondes and their admirers left.

"I wonder if Jake and Jade are up yet?" He thought aloud.

"I dunno, maybe. Jake says he usually wakes up early, but then again you never know, the sleepover might've really taken it out of him." Dirk looked up as well, the TV well and truly ignored.

"So should we go check on them then?" Dave asked the question, not wanting to dodge around it like they usually did with stuff like this.

"Sure." They both got up from the couch and ascended the stairs, making sure they held onto the banisters to make sure they didn't slip. They'd been warned about the stairs bro, and they didn't want to chance a fall. When they reached the top, coming out of the danger zone without even slipping once, they opened the bedroom door, and what they were presented with horrified them.

"Uh, guys?" Dave asked, but both of them ignored him, for one big reason that nobody could ignore.

Jake and Jade were making out.


End file.
